


A hydra spider

by Dorthea



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Day 1, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Torture, Medical Torture, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-HYDRA Reveal, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Torture, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorthea/pseuds/Dorthea
Summary: “Whip him. Throwing him in Cryo freeze him. I want him to but nothing, but a shell of his former self"The last thing he remembers is his own name but even that is removed. Leaving Peter as a shell. And nothing.As the machine turns off, Peter is pulled out of it. Forced to his knees, and a gun placed to his temple, but he doesn’t feel scared. He feels nothing. “Soldier?” someone questions.“Ready to comply” Peter replies. It’s on reflex.Whumptober 2020. Day 1. Waking up restraint.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951294
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A hydra spider

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2020. Day 1. Waking up restraint. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Peter felt sluggish when he finally woke. The light over him, in the celling, shining down on him where spart and hurt his sensitive eyes. Almost blinding him, as he slowly blinked them open. As he with blurry vision tried to make sense of where he was. But it was impossible. There was nothing to see, but gray walls.  
  
He weren’t at the med bay, that much was for sure. The med bay had chairs and supplies in every corner, always ready for when someone needed treatment.  
  
Peter would know, he’d been there a few times after the incident with the vulture. After him and Mr. Stark had gotten closer (despite the fact Peter still preferred to call the man Mr. Stark. It just seemed better).  
  
Waking up drugged wasn’t normal. Not even at the med bay. His metabolism was too fast for the normal stuff, hell even the super soldier stuff to work. But Peter differently felt drugged now. His head felt heavy, having down towards hi chest, and he couldn’t really seem to lift it. And the sluggishness, the tiredness, the blurry vision and bright lights… well it all pointed to Peter having been drugged and kidnapped. Parker luck strikes again.  
  
Peter let his eyes fall shut again. Taking careful, deep breaths, hoping the last bits of the drug would where off soon enough. Then he’d be able to just get to his feet, and fight his way out.  
  
Or he could if he’d been in the suit. The red and blue spandex meant that Peter could use his powers, without fear of outing his identity. But, Peter wasn’t in the suit. Peter was in his school cloths. A t-shirt with a science pun, an old hoodie that was way too big over his arms, and of course his jeans and sneakers.  
  
Peter, hadn’t been kidnapped as Spider-man. He’d been kidnapped as, himself?  
  
That was a surprise.  
  
Peter was a no one. Nothing to anyone. Nobody. Sure he got his aunt, and his parents had worked with science. But nothing that really mattered. They didn’t have their names on their work. As least not of what Peter could find. And really Peter hadn’t found anything.  
  
Peter was only worth something in the suit. As Spider-man. Mr. Stark didn’t really care about Peter. He just didn’t want to lose the young hero and let him go and do something stupid.  
  
At least that’s what Peter tells himself, even if he knows that’s not true.  
  
As the drug slowly starts to finally leave Peter, he can piece together what happened before he got here. Wherever here is.  
  
He was taken as Peter. That could mean a lot of things. He could have been at the tower, at school, with May. But non of them quiet seemed right.  
  
No.  
  
Peter had meet up with Happy, in the parking lot after school. Going to one of his and Mr. Starks lab sessions. When things had gone wrong. Peter can almost hear the sound of gunshots, and the ringing in his ears still. Sticking around for hours, because of his hearing.  
  
Happy had panicked. Told Peter to stay in the car, as he himself got out. Gun in hand, trying to locate the shooter.  
  
And from there everything where blurry.  
  
Though he distantly remember Happy calling his name, loudly and filled with panic at some point. But that could have been back in the car. It could be wherever he is now. Peter wouldn’t have a way of figuring it out.  
  
As the fog lifts from his head, he carefully tries to sit up, but is stopped. He can’t. Something cold, and solid, is placed around his wrist and ankles. Metal.  
  
Peter carefully tries to pull, without making a sound. But the drug is still affecting him, more than it should be. Or maybe the metal is special. Vibranium, like Cap’s shield. The only metal strong enough to hold someone with super strength. And while, it had been proven that Peter was able to lift more than Captain America, he still couldn’t break something made of Vibranium. Meaning, he was stuck. A place he didn’t know. With no back up, and no way to contact anyone.  
  
Whole the Vibranium part, probably also meant that while he’d been attacked and caught at Peter Parker, whoever had done the attack, knew about his powers. That also explained the drug.  
  
They had been prepared.  
  
“Ah, Finally awake I see” a male voice came from behind him, where he couldn’t see. And, despite Peter’s knowledge that he wouldn’t be able to get out, he flex his strength to put pressure on the restraints. With a desperate hope, that he’d been wrong. That the drug was what resulted in him being unable to give break them. “I wouldn’t was my energy on trying to escape. The cuffs are special made, not for a super soldier, but for Spider’s like yourself”. Secret identity know, confirmed then. This really wasn’t Peter’s day. “Or well… for the hydra spider, to be more specific. Not that it really will make a difference. Nobody will know the difference between you and him. That’s for sure”.  
  
The man slowly walked into Peter’s view. The black jacket was covering the majority of the black t-shirt he was wearing under. Which was carefully placed and pushed down, hidden in the edge of the black jeans, held up by a similar black belt. And a lens was covering his left eye.  
  
“What the hell do you want from me?” Peter growls, trying to seem more dangers and angry than he actually was. He was scared. Terrified, really. Not of the whole being capture thing, that came with the job. Tony had made that very clear, especially after whole the vulture incident. When someone knew his identity under the mask, kidnappings became that much easier.  
  
And the Vulture knew.  
  
The man chuckled as he pulled a chair out, that hadn’t been there moments ago. “I don’t want anything from you, really. But as you can imagen, losing the winter soldier was, was a grave loss for Hydra. We don’t, have the same kind of power as we used to” the man looked directly into Peter’s eyes. “But you, my little friend. You have exactly what we need. The spider DNA. How did that happen to you? Was is Stark?”.  
  
Peter shook his head, “Mr. Stark would never”.  
  
“Alright” The man smiled at Peter with creepy eyes, allowing Peter to look deeply into his black, dark, cold soul. “If he had, he would be more like his father than I would have guessed. That doesn’t change anything, though. I still need you”.  
  
“I would never help you!” Peter growled, “I never would help Hydra”.  
  
“Good thing I don’t want your help then, I just want you blood” The man gave a small nod to someone who Peter couldn’t see, as just moments later a few people, who reminded Peter of creepy doctors from comic books, came into his vision as well with a tone of medical, and some not so medical gear. “Blood, muscle, skin. I want to know everything about his power’s. But keep him alive, we can’t have him die on us”. The man slowly walked out the room. Leaving the doctors to do whatever they pleased.  
  
As Peter soon realized, what they pleased was torture.  
  
Violent stabs with thick needles going into every part of his body, slowly pulling out the dark red liquid, that was flowing in his veins. They cut skin of his hands, leaving them bloody and painful. They took samples of his muscles, of his hair, and his… private areas.  
  
They tested his senses. Lights, sounds, smells, feeling.  
  
Drug, after drug was injected. Leaving Peter, weak, dizzy, and made his stomach twist. Some left him in pain, some made him feel numb.  
  
And before they left the room a mask was placed over his face, pumping an unknown gas into his lungs, that triggered his Spidey-sense, and made them scream at him to that he had to run. Get away. Leave. Right now. But he couldn’t.  
  
And the gas, slowly pulled him into the darkness. 

***

“Hello again, Mr. Parker. I see the gas was surprisingly effective on your enhanced body” The man from earlier had returned as Peter woke up. This time, not giving him a chance to wake fully, just entered the second Peter seemed to be awake just slightly. “Just in time, to meet Hydra’s very own Spider”.  
  
The man stepped aside. Leaving a door visible behind him. That meant they had either move Peter into a new room or moved him around in the original room. It was hard to tell. They looked the same.  
  
The door handle was carefully pushed down from the outside.  
  
The door was slowly, carefully pushed open. And someone was hidden in the shadows of the bright lights that came from the hallway. But as he walked future into the room, it became clear that the man was waring a suit similar to his own. At least, at first glaze.  
  
The main difference was color. While his was red and blue, this one was dark red and black. But only black in the top. Everything from under his shoulders, where a solid red. Only broke up, by the dark spider on the chest.  
  
The eyes, where Peter’s where white, where here red as well. While Peter’s where kind of happy, welcoming. These were dark and cold. Telling everyone to run. Get away. Or I’ll kill you.  
  
“Mr. Parker, let me introduce you to, the Scarlet Spider” The man said, placing a careful hand on the Spider’s shoulder. Pushing him slightly more forwards, so Peter really could look him over.  
  
Whoever where inside the suit, weren’t much older than Peter himself. Same height, same built.  
  
Which might make sense. Mr. Stark had once told Peter about how Steve had been picked very carefully. That not just anyone, could have been injected with the serum and survive. Steve was a one of a kind. So maybe, hydra had found someone similar to Peter before the bit, to have a big chance of success in recreating Peter’s abilities.  
  
The was a valid theory. That… was wrong.  
  
As Peter had though and studied the other Spider’s built, the Scarlet Spider had pulled of the mask. And where Peter had expected the face of a strangers, cold eyes like everyone else from hydra, where his own face. His own soft, childish eyes.  
  
Not the face of a killer, but the face of a hero. “You… how is that… I don’t understand”, Peter whispered. This couldn’t be, that couldn’t be true.  
  
“A clone, that’s correct. And now that we have the recipe for him, I no longer need you” The man chuckled, as he once again gave sign to someone Peter couldn’t see. “Whip him. Throwing him in Cryo freeze him. I want him to but nothing, but a shell of his former self. And you, Scarlet. You come with me”.  
  
Peter pulled fully back into the chair he was sitting in, more restraints clasped around his arms. Covering him all the way up. And too around his legs. A piece of plastic, for biting was offered. Peter shook his head, he didn’t want it. He’d already been tested on, this couldn’t be that much worse. “I’d take it if I was you” the doctor said, “Even the Winter soldier with his scrambled mind needed it”. And so Peter, did. Opened his mouth as the thing was placed in his mouth, and then clasping his teeth around it.  
  
Peter’s can feel his breath hitch, as the machine is slowly pulled down over his face. As the sound of electricity hits Peter’s ears, leaving him in fear.  
  
And as the machine meets his face, his head, all he feels is pain. And Peter screams, as his memories starts to slip from his brain. As Tony disappears. A May and Ben goes away. As birthdays and Christmas as sucked out of him. As Ned and MJ and his love a loyalty for his friends too leaves his body.  
  
The last thing he remembers is his own name but even that is removed. Leaving Peter as a shell. As nothing.  
  
As the machine turns off, Peter is pulled out of it. Forced to his knees, and a gun placed to his temple, but he doesn’t feel scared. He feels nothing. “Soldier?” someone questions.  
  
“Ready to comply” Peter replies. It’s on reflex.


End file.
